ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kid Of Monstrosity: The Adventures Of The Creepy Squad/ Tropes
Tropes * Ship Tease '- Jericho And Olive Make A Good Couple * '''The Undead '- Mostly Everyone in this series * 'Renavent Zombie '- Jericho is this even though he was born a zombie * 'Evil Chef '- In "Undead Hunger" Killary is this, She kidnaps Jericho and Force feeds him until he explodes, that plan went downhill as she was sent of to somewhere far away * 'Balloon Belly '- Jericho gets one in "Undead Hunger" when he is force fed by Killary ** 'Jericho: '''So Full (Stomach Gurgles) ** '''Killary: '''You're Full Already? We've barely began ** '''Jericho: '''Barely? Look at the size of my belly, it's large as a beachball and tight as a drum! ** '''Killary: '''Exactly! ** '''Jericho: '''Are you gonna burst my stomach open!? ** '''Killary: '''You can say that! ** '(Killary Shoves 2 cakes into Jericho's mouth, with Jericho swallowing them, his belly swelling in the process, Jericho's navel pops out into a outie) ** Killary: Oh! Look at that (pokes Jericho's belly button) your navel popped out! *** Niam gains a potbelly after eating 3 Dragon soups **** Niam (groans): This must be what it feels like to have a child. (burps) **** (Laris pokes Niam's belly, it sloshes) **** Laris: That is a lot of soup you ate * Growling Gut '''- Jericho's stomach did this 3 times in "Undead Hunger" 1. Growling in hunger 2. Gurgling when eaten too much food 3. A sick growl. ** '''Jericho: I'm ok, it's just my sto-(Stomach gurgles, face turns green, groans) i don't feel so good *** Niam's Stomach Gurgles After Having 3 Dragon Soups **** Niam: (Stomach gurgles, rubs belly) So...stuffed * Green around the gills '- Jericho gets this as he was sick from the food in his stomach * '''Vomit Indiscreation Shot '- Jericho does this after getting sick from being force fed, Although it was disgusting, it reverted Jericho's stomach back to it's normal slim state * 'Villain Song '- The Wizards Of Nightshadow Has "Wizarding" * 'Disney Death '- Jericho Gets One In "The Evils Of Nightshadow Part 2" His Life Energy Was Absorbed By Niam And Looked Like He Was Dead, As Olive mourns, Jericho's energy suddenly returns and Jericho wakes up, much to Olive's joy, Enid questions why Jericho's energy came back, it's impossible for that to happen, it's revealed that Liam absorbed most of Jericho's energy * "'Pop!" goes the human '- Laris goes "BOOM!" in "Accidental Gas Spell", He's fine though ** '''Niam: HE'S GONNA BLOW! ** (Niam and Adam takes cover as Laris's body starts to hiss, turn red and leak wind) ** Laris: (Screams) ** (Laris explodes with a loud bang, Enid and the wolves jerked their heads up) ** Enid: What was that? ** (Laris, back to normal, falls on the floor, Niam and Adam looks behind the wall and sees Laris ok) ** Adam: Oh yeah, i forgot, we're wizards * Inflating Body Gag '''- Laris gets this in the short "Accidental Gas Spell". After Niam And Adam Accidently shoots a gas spell on Laris, Laris starts to blow up like a balloon, a weatherballon that is, he eventually explodes, '''BUT because Laris is a wizard, he turns out fine as he lands on the floor. ** Laris: What is happening to me?! ** Niam: You're blowing up like a balloon! * Hiccup Hijinks '''- Laris before he inflates in "Accidental Gas Spell" * '''Crush Blush- Jericho gets this after Olive gives him a peck on the cheek * High-Pressure Emotion '- Happens To Lyra Before She Let Out An Frustrating Scream In "Lyra's Bugging Day" * '''Distant Reaction Shot '- One of these occur from the whole Creepsville (including Jericho, Olive, Kyamisi, and Enid) following Lyra's frustrated scream * 'Puppy Love '-''' 'Jericho and Olive, it's rather obvious that they have crushes on each other even though Jericho is 9 and Olive's 8, heck! Frankenstien and Nova ships them. * '''First Kiss '- Olive gives Jericho a peck on the cheek in "Heartwarm Day Breakdown", however this was not the first kiss, The REAL first kiss was in "The Snow Witch" When Jericho and Olive kissed on the lips, yeah! ON THE FREAKING LIPS!, when they were trying to catch a snowflake (The snow witch remains) on their tounges, Everyone was surprised ** '''Jericho: (blushes) oh my twizzle, my first kiss ** Olive: That was amazing! Category:Tropes Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Disney Television Animation